Quatres Ans
by Abiix33
Summary: C'est le temps qui sépare la Hermione que tous nous connaissons de cette Hermione étrangère qui semble avoir pour seul but de faire mal au gens autour d'elle,et plus particulièrement aux hommes...Que c'est-il passée pour qu'Hermione change autant ?
1. Chapter 1

**Quiconque L'Avait Connue …**

De simples petits effleurements sur le sol, voilà tout le bruit qu'Hermione Granger faisait d'habitude, ses simples petits bruits semblables à un soupir étouffé.

Ses pieds nus glissaient silencieusement sur le parquet, voilà le tout premier bruit qu'elle entendait dans la journée, un bruit qu'elle avait finie par apprendre par cœur à force de le répéter et le répéter depuis des années. Quatre ans en fait, quatre longues années où elle avait due vivre, ou plutôt survivre telle une ombre, juste une ombre, sans rien pour se raccrocher à la vie…

Quiconque avait connue Hermione quatre ans auparavant ne l'aurais jamais reconnue, pour ceux là elle était restée dans leur mémoire comme la jolie jeune fille aux cheveux bruns indisciplinés, aux dents légèrement en avant, toujours le nez fourrée dans un bouquin et mariée au grand rouquin plutôt mignon qui rougissait pour un rien. Quiconque l'avait connue avant se serait souvenu de ce couple atypique qui ne cessait de se quereller et qui malgré tout adorait ça.

Oui quiconque l'avait connue s'en serait souvenue.

Quiconque l'avait connue ne l'aurait pas reconnue …

Personne ne pourrait voir en la Hermione d'aujourd'hui cette brune pleine de vie d'avant.

Personne.

De simples petits effleurements sur le sol, , ses simples petits bruits semblables à un soupir étouffé, voilà tout le bruit qu'Hermione Granger faisait d'habitude lorsqu'elle sortait de la chambre, à chaque fois différente, laissant derrière elle le corps endormi de son compagnon d'une nuit…

Hermione portait ses chaussures d'une main se refusant comme d'habitude de les mettre, par peur de réveiller cette silhouette endormie qui traînait allongée dans le lit sans qu'elle ne lui accorde aucune importance.  
Elle marchait tranquillement vers la porte, les cheveux lâchés voletant autour de son visage, le regard clair et indifférent du mal qu'elle pouvait bien faire à cette foutue silhouette toujours endormie.  
Pas si endormie que ça en fait…

-Hermione ? » Murmura la voix ensommeillée de l'homme étendue sous les draps.  
Hermione se retourna surprise, elle ne pensait pas avoir fait autant de bruit que d'habitude, d'habitude il lui suffisait de disparaître silencieusement le matin venu sans laisser la moindre trace, ni la moindre nouvelles. Mais il arrivait parfois qu'un d'entre eux soit un peu « collant ».  
Et ce genre de situation avait le don de l'énerver au plus au point.  
-Quoi ? » Répondit-elle avec froideur.  
-Heu … dit-il un peu surpris par son ton si différent de celui d'hier… Tu t'en vas ? »  
- Hum Bien observé … pardon je ne me rappelle pas bien ton prénom ? » Répondit-elle sourde à la pointe de tristesse qui perçait dans la voix de l'homme.  
-Heu … je … je m'appelle Bryan. » Bafouilla t'il, il ne semblait absolument rien comprendre à ce qui se passait. Pourquoi cette Hermione tellement douce hier était devenue si froide ? Surtout après ce qu'il c'était passé cette nuit là …  
-C'est ça. Et bien oui _Bryan_ je m'en vais, et t'es gentil tu n'essaye pas de me retenir, cela risquerais de m'énerver encore plus que maintenant. Merci. » Elle avait dit cela avec une telle indifférence, cela lui glaça le sang.  
-Mais …mais… alors on va se quitter comme ça ? » Bafouilla t'il piteusement, ses yeux écarquillés fixés sur elle avec une telle peine qu'elle en aurait presque eue pitié, presque, si elle n'y avait pas été si habitué à ce regard là…  
-Et pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on se quitte autrement ? » Répondit-elle sans quitter son air indifférent.  
Elle lui jeta un dernier regard plein de pitié avant de se retourner et de passer la porte le plus silencieusement possible.

Non, quiconque l'avait connue ne l'aurais jamais reconnue.

* * *

24/06/08

J'éspère que cette Hermione Malefique vous à plut Lol

A moi oui !! :D

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier la suite avant longtemps car je part bientôt en vac ( avec ma belle-mère '( GRR et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps !

REVIEWSSS please !!

Bsx

Abiix33


	2. Chapter 2

**C'Est Moi Que Je Détruit … **

Hermione se dirigea tranquillement vers sa voiture, aveugle au regards d'envie des hommes qui l'entouraient, de toute façon elle s'y était habituée à ce regard, ce regard où une flamme de désire brillait elle l'avait vue tellement de fois qu'elle finissait par trouver cela naturel.

C'était le regard qu'elle croisait toute la journée, elle s'en félicitait presque, cela lui facilitait la tache, c'était même parfois trop facile...

Elle aimait flairer sa proie, la séduire, l'attirer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle, ou plutôt il tombe dans ses bras...

Hier soir ça avait été trop facile à son goût, c'étais lui qui était venu la voir en premier et elle n'aimait pas ça, c'était lui qui lui avait payé un verre et c'était lui qui l'avait dragué toute la soirée, elle avait espérée qu'il se rattrape le soir mais non, il avait été trop ... trop doux.

Elle n'aimait pas qu'en c'étais doux, elle les préférait brutals, elle préférait quand c'était brusque, presque abrupt, c'était dans ses moments là qu'elle se sentait ... vivante.

Et c'étais ça qu'elle recherchait, cette jouissance extrême qui la rendait débordante de vie, ardente, pleine de cette flamme qui la faisait enfin se sentir éveillée.

Se sentir forte...

Non, décidément elle n'aimait pas quand c'était trop doux.

Elle se gara devant chez elle sortit de sa voiture. Mais elle s'arrêta nette en voyant ce qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Ginny Weasley se tenait là, aussi mariée qu'on pouvait l'être et enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

"Tien Molly m'envoie se fille pour me faire la leçon, Tss elle à changée de tactique on dirait." pensa t'elle.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, prenant ce même regard dédaigneux qu'elle s'avait si bien afficher et avança sans faire attention à la rousse devant sa porte.

-Salut Gin' " Dit elle simplement en passant devant elle.

-Salut Hermione, répondit-elle, et sans attendre la permission elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle, je suis là depuis une heure environ mais tu ne semble pas être rentrée de la nuit.".

-Oh, alors aujourd'hui on ne prend même pas le temps de se dire des politesses, tu commence tout de suite là où tu veux en venir, c'est direct ou moins, pas comme Molly qui me faisait des tas de compliments avant d'attaquer enfin le sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment, remarque je préfère ça comme ça, c'est moins hypocrite." Dit Hermione un sourire sarcastique au lèvres.

Ginny rougit et sembla s'énerver d'un coup.

-Arrête ! Tu sais très bien que maman ne voulais pas te faire trop de mal !" S'écria t'elle.

-Ouais et bien c'est ratée dommage !" Répondit Hermione d'une voix agressive.

-Et toi, tu crois que tu ne nous en fais pas du mal toi ! Tu ne nous parle plus, change presque de trottoirs quand tu nous croise dans la rue, tu ne répond pas à nos coup de téléphone et tu ne viens même plus quand on t'invite ! Maman est effondrée à cause de toi !" S'emporta Ginny, elle tremblait de rage, ses cheveux roux battaient son visage aux rythme de ses paroles.

-Et alors ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais venu ! Pour vous voire tous ?? Parce que entre Fred et George qui refuse de m'adresser la paroles à cause de mon comportement "indécent", Bill et Charly qui me jettent des regards plein de pitié en croyant qu'ils me comprennent, ton père qui me dit que ça vas aller, que tout vas s'arranger toutes les 5 minutes et surtout, surtout ta mère qui me regarde d'un air plein de haine parce qu'elle est certaine que tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute, je peux te dire que c'est pas la joie pour moi d'être chez toi !!"

Ginny fulminait littéralement à présent, elle faisait face à son ex-meilleure amie avec rage et sembla indignée par son comportement.

-Ouais ben parlons-en de tout comportement, sortir chaque soir, coucher avec un homme différent par nuit, revenir le matin à pas d'heure, boire tout et n'importe quoi... Tu te détruit ! Voilà tous ce que tu fait !"

Hermione sembla perdre totalement son calme, elle n'était plus ce personnage froid et indifférent de toute à l'heure, elle ressemblait maintenant à une furie, elle perdit tout contrôle et se mit à hurler, le visage déformé par la fureur.

-Et alors ?? C'est moi que je détruit, pas toi, ni ton mari, ni ta famille, ni ton pseudo bonheur, je me détruit MOI ! Alors c'est moi que ça regarde ! Moi et personne d'autre ! De quel droit me juge-tu ??"

-Mais je ne te juge pas ! On ne te juge pas ! On essaye juste de comprendre ! Comprendre pourquoi tu fais tout ça ! Pourquoi tu te fais du mal, pourquoi tu fais du mal autour de toi ! qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?? Cela ne te rendra pas Ron tu le sais !!"

Ces derniers mots parurent l'achever, sa vue se brouilla et elle s'effondra sur la table de son salon, la tête dans les main, pleurant doucement, laissant ses larmes couler le long de son visage, trop abattue pour songer à les arrêter.

-Hermione ... murmura Ginny, Mione ..."

-Vas t'en, souffla Hermione entre deux sanglots, pars, laisse moi tranquille, laissez moi tranquille !"

Ginny la regarda, mourant d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle finie par se retourner et sortir de la maison en lui jetant un dernier regard triste.

-Ron, murmura Hermione, Ron ..."

* * *

Waouuhh J'ai réussis à écrire ça dans la même journée, et oui je suis une Warrior xD

REVIEWSSS PLEASE :D

Bsxx

Abiix33


	3. Chapter 3

L'homme sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui, il arborait un petit sourire satisfait

**L'Homme Qui Ne Vînt Jamais**

L'homme sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui, il arborait un petit sourire satisfait.

Il avait enfin revu quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi heureux de revoir …

Viktor Krum était arrivé avec toute une délégation Bulgare en raison de la nouvelle coupe de Bulgarie qui aurait lieu en Grande Bretagne en raison des troubles en Bulgarie, en effet, les Vélanes semblaient en avoir vraiment assez d'êtres considérées justes comme des mascottes et non comme des reines, elles avaient déclanché la plus importante de toute les révolutions depuis 1867, embarquant avec elles tous les hommes qu'elles pouvait envoûter et les envoyant se jeter de tous les monument représentatif de la Bulgarie.

En raison donc de la présence du célèbre joueur le Ministère avait due faire face aux hordes de supportrices de Viktor (ou plutôt « _Sexy_-Viktor » comme elles l'avaient hurler toute la journée) qui avaient durant toute l'après midi tentées de pénétrées dans le département des Jeux et Sport Magique qui avait bénéficié des sortilèges de protection les plus étranges et les plus dangereux tant et si bien que plus personne n'osait plus ni en sortir ni y entrer.

Mais les sortilèges avaient enfin étaient enlevés en raison du départ avancé de Krum, et Ron s'en trouvait très fier car il n'y était pas pour rien …

Krum, comme Ron s'y attendait avait attendu toute l'après midi un moment seul avec lui pour lui parler de la « si-jolie-et-si-meugnonne-Hermioneu » et Ron avait éprouvé un joie incroyablement sadique à lui annoncé qu'ils étaient mariés tous les deux et qu'elle était d'ailleurs enceinte de lui. Ron ne croyait pas avoir ressentit un plaisir aussi vicieux que celui qui l'assaillit en voyant le visage du célèbre joueur de Quidditch se décomposé lentement devant lui.

Ah douce vengeance…

-Ron ! » S'écria une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour faire face au directeur du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, j'ai nommé Dean Thomas.

-Dean ! Comment ça va ? Pas trop fatigué après avoir due repousser toutes ces groupies, d'après McGray il paraîtrait qu'une d'entre elle à réussit à pénétrer dans ton bureau ! » Répondit Ron mort de rire devant la teinte grisâtre qu'avait pris la visage de son ami.

-M'en parles pas ! Cette peste m'a voler tout le planning de Krum durant son séjour, on à dut changer tous les lieux qu'il était censé visiter, ça nous a pris 5 heures pour tous revoir ! »

Dean semblait consterné.

Ron voulu changé de sujet.

-Comment va Seamus alors ? » Demanda t'il.

Les yeux de Dean devinrent tout à coup rêveurs. Ron en fut attendris, Seamus et Dean c'étaient mis ensembles il y a quelques mois, et même si quelques personne furent choquer d'apprendre leurs amour, Harry par exemple avait était surpris et quelques peu dégoûté (mais après c'être fait traité « d'homophobe » par sa femme il s'était tout à coup remit du choque) Ron lui avait été très heureux pour Dean, car il avait été son confident durant les 3 dernières années à Poudlard , où ils n'avaient pas cessés d'inventer tout un tas de stratagèmes pour que Seamus tombe dans les bras de Dean, inutiles de dire qu'ils avaient tous lamentablement échouer !

-T'inquiètes pas, reprit Ron en voyant que son ami, trop perdu dans ces pensés, n'était pas prés à lui répondre, je n'attend pas vraiment de réponse … » Voulu répondre Ron mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable (un engin très étrange et particulièrement incommodant qu'Hermione lui avait acheté quelques semaines auparavant prétextant que sa grossesse nécessitait un contact permanent avec lui, et Ron n'avait rien osé dire car déjà qu'Hermione n'étais guère conciliante Hermione enceinte était bien pire ! On aurait dis un croisement entre McGonagall et sa mère !).

Il le sortit de sa poche de pantalon et le tînt comme si il était sur le point d'exploser.

-Allo, murmura t'il, qui c'est ? »

Dean, sortit de ses pensé pas très catholiques, observait Ron devenir de plus en plus blanc.

-Quoi ? S'écria t'il, Oui, oui j'arrive tout de suite ! »

-Quoi, Ron qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?? » Demanda Dean en criant presque.

-C'est Hermione, murmura Ron blanc comme un linge, elle … elle à eue un accident de cheval, elle m'avait dit qu'elle en ferait ce matin, de l'équitation et … et elle … est tom…bée. »

-Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Dean, elle va bien au moins, qu'est-ce qu'ils ton dit ?? »

-Je sais pas j'ai rien entendu, juste qu'il fallait que j'aille la rejoindre maintenant. Elle est dans un hôpital moldu prés de Londres… »

-Mais vas-y !! VAS Y ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTEND ?? » Hurla Dean.

-Je… oui j'y vais ! s'écria Ron semblant enfin reprendre ses esprits.

Ron se mit à courir, courir en direction du garage, de sa voiture, de sa femme …

Jamais il n'avait autant regretté avoir raté son diplôme de Transplanage.

Il ne pensait plus à rien, seul un mot tournait et retournait dans sa tête : HermioneHermioneHermione …

Il se rua dans sa voiture, et démarra vite, trop vite, beaucoup trop vite…

Beaucoup trop vite pour voire la voiture qui arrivait dans l'autre sens, beaucoup trop vite pour voire l'autre voiture lui rentrer dedans, de plein fouet.

Et au même moment, à des kilomètres de là, une brune échevelée se réveilla en sursaut en hurlant le prénom de son mari.

-RON ! »

Une infirmière accourut vers elle.

-Calmez vous madame, votre mari à été appelé, il arrive ! » S'écria t'elle essayant de calmer Hermione.

-Il arrive… il arrive… murmura t'elle en se rendormant paisiblement, sans se douter qu'elle venait de perdre son bébé dans l'accident, sans se douter qu'a partir de se jour là elle ne serait plus jamais la même, que sa vie était finie.

Sans se douter non plus que ce jour là l'homme qu'elle attendait ne viendra jamais.

Et quatre ans plus tard il n'était toujours pas arrivé.

Voilà.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Et que tous ceux qui n'avaient pas compris l'histoire de Ron ait compris maintenant !

BREVET FIINNIIITTOOO !!

Et belle-mère demain --'

Bsx

Abiix33


	4. Chapter 4

Le temps s'étais assombrit, la clarté du soleil couchant vînt illuminé la pièce d'un halo orangé, éclairant la jeune femme endormie affalée sur la table en verre

**Jusqu'à Ce Que La Mort Nous Sépare.**

Le temps s'étais assombrit, la clarté du soleil couchant vînt illuminé la pièce d'un halo orangé, éclairant la jeune femme endormie affalée sur la table en verre.

Voilà quatre heures que Ginny était partie, et Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle dormait profondément, les cheveux épars autour d'elle, ses larmes ayant laissées deux longues traces blanches sur ses joues rosées. Elle semblait tranquille, dormant comme une enfant sage et heureuse.

Rien ne laisse paraître que son sommeil était si trouble, que de sombres pensés l'assaillaient, qu'elle était entrain de revivre les pires heures de son existence, que son inconscient la faisait si souffrir. Rien ne laisse paraître qu'elle se retrouvait dans ce lit d'hôpital où elle à tant attendue son mari disparu, dans ce lit d'hôpital où on lui a appris l'accident qui à emporté son amour si loin d'elle, si loin, là où elle ne pouvait pas le suivre…

Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux lorsqu'un rayon joueur du soleil vînt lui réchauffer le visage. Elle se releva difficilement le cœur lourd, il lui semblait impossible de respirer, comme si ses poumons étaient contractés, chaque souffle de vie lui arrachait la gorge.

Elle se remit à pleurer sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, se repassant les images de son rêve dans sa tête : le visage de cette infirmière contrit, les bras de Harry qui l'avait retenu de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, les yeux pleins de larmes de Ginny et ce froid, ce froid … qui ne semblait pas vouloir la quitté depuis lors.

-Ron, murmura t'elle.

Pourquoi était-il partit, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé, pourquoi …

Il devait bien pourtant se douter qu'elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui, qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de son souffle prés du sien pour respirer à son tour, de son regard sur les choses pour ne pas se sentir aveugle, de sa voix à lui pour pouvoir entendre celle des autres, de son rire pour éclairer le monde …

Pourquoi, mon Ange, pourquoi ma tu laissé ici, seule, sans toi ?

Pourquoi m'a tu quitté, pourquoi es-tu allé là où tu ne pourrais jamais revenir….

Non tu ne pourras jamais revenir…

Mais moi, pourquoi je ne te rejoindrais pas ?

Hermione se releva alors, les yeux clair, elle sentit un éclair de vie la traversée, lui rendant assez de force pour agir, enfin.

Car aujourd'hui elle s'avait ce qu'il fallait faire, elle le savait et elle allait le faire, là, maintenant.

Elle traversa le couloir en direction de sa salle de bain en ayant à peine conscience de ce qui l'entourait, plus rien n'avait de consistance, tout lui semblait flou, invisible.

Mais elle s'arrêta soudain, elle venait d'apercevoir son reflet.

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Qui était cette personne ?

Cette fille fausse et sur maquillée.

Cette fille que jamais, jamais Ron n'aurait aimé…

Elle se détacha les cheveux avec rage, laissant enfin ces mèches folles voler en tous sens, en écrasa ses mains sur ces yeux espérant en enlever tout le noir qui les entouraient.

Puis elle releva la tête et un grand sourire illumina son visage, elle se revit enfin, après quatre ans à vivre dans un corps étranger, elle revit enfin cette Hermione de 17, 14, même 12 ans qui avait énervée, harcelée, aimée Ron Weasley, cette Hermione qu'elle avait été et qu'elle voulait tant être encore aujourd'hui.

Elle se détourna alors de son reflet et ouvrit la porte de son jolie placard blanc qu'elle avait acheté avec Ron, qu'il avait vainement tenté d'accrocher tout seul avant de rendre les armes et d'appeler un Moldu du magasin qui s'en chargeait gratuitement. Elle sourit avec une infinie tendresse en revoyant la mine renfrognée qu'il avait affiché en le faisant entrer.

Mais elle reprit ses esprits et se remit à farfouillé dans le foutoir de son placard, pour finir par le trouver, elle sourit d'un air triomphant et l'observa quelque minutes avec adoration, le faisant tourné entre ses doigts avec douceur.

La baguette de Ron.

Elle s'assit alors sur son lit sentant une immense chaleur la parcourir, elle sourit surprise de se soudain bien-être.

Elle caressa la baguette du bout des doigts puis, tout doucement, la pointa sur sa poitrine.

-Ron, murmura t'elle, il m'ais absolument impossible de vivre sans toi, et tous ceux qui ont cru le contraire sont des idiots mon amour, car c'est toi ma vie Ron, toi et toi seul. Te souviens-tu du serment proféré à l'église le jour merveilleux de notre mariage, « je me donne corps et âmes à mon mari, et ce jusqu'à la mort nous sépare. », avais-je ce jour là mesurer l'ampleur de ses paroles, m'étais-je rendus compte du sens que ces mots allait prendre pour moi ? Non, je ne le crois pas. Mais une chose et sûre mon Amour, une chose est sûre, c'est que même la mort n'a put nous séparer.

Je t'aime.

Hermione murmura alors la formule fatale, celle qui la tuerais et la délivrerait, celle qui la ramenait à celui qu'elle aime, celle qui, enfin lui rendra son amour.

-_Avada Kedavra !_

**oooooo00OOOOO00oooooooo**

Désolé pour le retard !!

J'étais en vacance avec ma pétasse de belle-mère, et estimé vous heureux que je ne me soit pas suicidé !

Je l'ai envisagé très sérieusement !

Bon je repart ce soir alors pour le dernier chapitre faudra attendre mes ptits loups désolé !!

Merciii pour vos ptiites Reviews toute gentiiilles ! :D

Bsxxx

Abiix33


	5. Chapter 5

**Leur Dernier Moment.**

Une autre voiture vient se garer devant la maison aux murs Rose, un homme, terriblement grand en sortit, ces longues mèches brunes qui ne semblaient avoir jamais connues le plaisir du peigne volaient dans le vent, ces lunettes rondes, cassées maintes fois et toutes autant rafistolées lui donnaient une impression sympathique qui disparaissait dés que l'on plongeait les yeux dans les siens. Leur couleur vert émeraude teintée d'une infinie tristesse forçait le respect.

Harry Potter avançait à grand pats vers la porte de la maison qui avait si longtemps été son havre de paix, là où habitaient les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et qui s'était transformé quatre ans auparavant, devenant ainsi un endroit obscur, où l'atmosphère lourde, chargée de tristesse, de pleures, et si pleine de souvenirs, quelle avait contrains Harry à la fuir, laissant ainsi derrière lui son enfance heureuse et le rire d'un rouquin qu'il portait à jamais dans son cœur.

Il hésita un instant devant la porte, Ginny était revenue il y a quelques heures en larmes épuisée et désespérée par sa querelle avec Hermione.

Harry venait souvent voir Hermione depuis, ce qu'il appelait « l'accident », pour ne pas le nommer autrement, et pourtant à chaque fois il hésitait devant la porte, se demandant comment elle allait, si elle allait bien le recevoir, ou aurait t'il encore droit aux regards glacial et l'animosité habituel. Il ne pouvait empêcher l'infime espoir s'insinuer en lui, cet espoir vain de la retrouvée telle qu'elle était, la jeune fille studieuse, énervante, sensible et amoureuse qu'il à toujours connue et qu'il ne reconnait plus…

Et comme à chaque fois cette drôle de sensation vînt se caller dans son cœur, le faisant croire au fol espoir d'une Hermione guérit, heureuse et souriante.

Et comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il entra dans une maison austère où tout semblait perdre son charme.

Pourtant quelque chose clochait, dans l'air, dans l'atmosphère, Harry le sentit.

-Hermione … Appela t'il timidement.

Aucune réponse.

-Hermione ? Dit-il un peu plus fort.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Elle ne pouvait être sortit, il sentait son parfum dans l'air, la seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître dans sa folle quête d'une vie nouvelle.

Il traversa le couloir tout en continuant à l'appeler, un sentiment d'urgence s'emparât de lui. De plus en plus affoler il se mit à courir dans la maison, ouvrant toutes les portes à la voler, criant a tue tête son nom.

Puis il s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte de sa chambre.

Elle était là, allongée tranquillement, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Harry remarque ces cheveux lâchés et ces yeux à nouveaux chocolats, débarrassé de tout ce noir qui les avaient ternit pendant si longtemps.

Il sourit, il avait devant lui l'Hermione de ses rêves et de sa jeunesse, celle qu'il était capable d'aimé, comme il avait aimé pendant 10 ans avant … « l'accident ».

Il s'avançât doucement et vînt s'assoir prés d'elle. Il effleura ces cheveux lâchés et murmura son prénom pour la réveiller.

Mais elle n'eue aucune réaction, elle continua à dormir profondément d'un sommeil qui, d'après son sourire, semblait peuplé de rêves merveilleux.

Harry la secoua alors doucement et murmura a nouveaux son nom, mais elle resta étendue entre ses bras.

Le même sentiment d'urgence l'animât tout à coup, et il se mit à la secouer de plus en plus fort, hurlant presque son nom, sentant des larmes lui piquées les yeux.

Au moment même, a force de la bousculer, l'objet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd.

Harry se retourna pour voir d'où provenait ce bruit, et ne put plus alors retenir ses larmes.

La Baguette de Ron gisait à ces pieds.

Hermione était morte.

Et Harry pleurait.

Il serrait le corps sans vie de sa meilleure amie contre lui, laissant ses propres larmes tombées sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Il s'allongea à ses cotés, observant le profil de son Hermione, celle qu'il avait retrouvée, morte, mais retrouvée quand même.

Et il resta là, de longues heures, étendu prés d'elle, laissant ses larmes coulées et ses souvenirs l'assaillir. Il resta avec elle plus longtemps qu'il n'était jamais resté, même « avant », lui faisant ses adieux silencieusement, profitant de leur dernier moment, leur dernier instant ensemble, avant d'être a jamais séparés.

FIN

* * *

Pffoouuu !!

J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Dsl pour le retard mais bon avec la rentrée et tout je n'ais pas eue beaucoup de temps pour m'occuper de ma p'tite fic chérie.

Mercii pour vos gentille reviews D

Bsxxxxx

Abiix33


End file.
